Searching for A.W. - To My Way
Searching for A.W. - To My Way '(A.W（アレン・ウォーカー) をたずねて・To my way, ''A.W. (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete・To my way) is the two hundred and twenty third chapter of D.Gray-man written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Short Summary Allen learns that the answers for his questions are in the Campbell Residence. Still trapped in Nea's world, he finds the will to move forward thanks to the thought of his friends. In The Earl World Link exposes the situation to Nea, not to the joy of the latter. Suddenly They are attacked by Feedler. Summary Joe carrying Lucia stands before the Campbell Residence in the real world. Inside Allen's mind, Allen learns about Katerina and the house that contains the answers to the war. Allen states that he will learn the truth about Nea and try to understand him. He realises that his goal was discovered, and all he has to do is to move forward. However, Allen is unsure how to escape from the trap within Nea's subconsciousness. Suddenly, he hears Johnny's words encouraging him to fight and sees the image of him holding his hand. Allen is shocked by the fact that Johny stayed by his side, despite him hurting Johny earlier. Inspired by the words of Johny about the power of the bonds between people and the memories of his friends, Allen demands from Nea to return his body to him once more. In the real world, Nea tells Link he's scary while refusing to work together with him while grabbing him by the throat. Nea states he hates humans and Link is a fool thinking he'd ally with him that willingly. Link points how he allied with Cross prompting Nea to angrily point out he had no choice. While Nea is sure that Timcanpy would be more than enough for him, Link reveals that Tim was destroyed by Apocryphos earlier, shocking him. Before they can talk further, Feedler pounces on the two demanding to free the Earl. Link uses his talismans to stop him, but Feedler breaks through and, revealing a large mouth on his stomach, demand from him to he free the Earl. Link reveals that his attack just now already released the Earl, which is proven true as Wisely helps the Earl to his feet. The Earl states that Nea has gone mad and keeps on muttering he's not Mana, prompting Tyki to realise he's heard that name before. Wisely notes that they should return to the ark, claiming that the lost boy will return to their home. Characters * Chapter Notes Translation Notes * In those bubbles, Johnny alternates between reassuring himself (and/or Kanda) and calling out to Allen. That’s why sometimes it’s addressed directly to Allen and sometimes refers to Allen as if he isn’t there. The MangaStream translation directed them all at Allen, but it may be better (read: more painful) when you realize that Johnny is afraid that Allen won’t be able to come back, and is trying to convince himself even as he gives it his all. Relatedly, the word we and MangaStream both chose to translate as “beacon” was 目印 (mejirushi), which means “landmark” or “sign.” “I’ll be your landmark” sounded odd in English, so I took some creative liberty and went with something similar in spirit – something stationary and reliable that shows travellers the way home – that I felt fit Johnny’s character and role in this arc. Evidently the MS translator followed a similar train of thought. * About Allen's speech about bonds and connection: What Allen realized here is that if the bond between one person and another is powerful enough to pull a soul out of the otherworld to be used in an AKUMA, it was also powerful enough to pull him out of Nea’s inner world. Even if his body was nowhere near Johnny, he and Johnny were connected, so all he had to do was take that outstretched hand and let Johnny bring him home. If human connection was any less powerful than it is, the Earl wouldn’t be able to do what he does. * Fiidora has a mostly untranslatable verbal tic: he replaces various bits of his speech with “buu,” which is a kind of tongue-sticky-outy sound like “bleh.” For example, when he says “our Count,” rather than “warera no” it’s “buura no,” as if “buu” is his pronoun of choice. He also replaces verb modifiers with it (hanasebuuuu) and uses it by itself just for creepy effect. Fyri DGM 223 translation notes Trivia * This is the first chapter of Volume 26. References Navigation Category:Chapters